Eduardo Hernandez
Eduardo Hernandez is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. He is the long estranged father of Rafe, Arianna, Dario, Gabi, and Paige. He is played by veteran soap actor A. Martinez, and first appeared on September 21, 2015. In late August 2016, Martinez was bumped to Recurring. In late March 2017, Martinez announced he will be leaving the soap. He made his last onscreen appearance on April 10th when Eduardo is carted off by the cops. Storylines |-|2015-17= Eduardo showed up unexpectedly at Eve's place shortly after the death of their daughter, Paige. Eve was furious to see Eduardo, and Eduardo understood Eve's anger towards him. Eduardo said he always planned to see Paige again, and said he left because he felt unworthy of Paige. Eve said she was unworthy as well, but at least she stuck around and tried. Eduardo said he wanted to know Paige, but Eve snapped that he was too late. She tossed a box of Paige's belongings at Eduardo and told him to get caught up. Eduardo looked through all the photos of Paige and asked for one when she was little. Eve told him to keep the whole box. Eduardo said he wouldn't mind having it for a little while. Eduardo sees Rafe and is confronted by him. Eduardo wants to reconnect with Rafe and Gabi but Rafe wants him to stay away from Gabi. Rafe and Eduardo argue at the bar. Rafe tells Eduardo that Arianna blamed her mom for him leaving while Rafe blamed him. Eduardo asks if Rafe mentioned to Gabi and Dario that he reached out when Arianna died. Rafe says no, and says Dario is in Argentina and doing just fine. Eve sees Rafe and Eduardo arguing and after Rafe leaves, Eve sneers that he pissed off a cop. Eduardo remarks that his son is a cop, and Eve is shocked and furious that Eduardo had another family that he abandoned. She is especially upset that Paige had another brother she would never get to know. Eve leaves to tell Rafe that Paige was in fact his half sister, and Kate Roberts glances at him. Eduardo sees Gabi with her daughter, Arianna (named after her sister), and looks a second and then Arianna drops her stuffed animal and Gabi asked him to pick it up not knowing that he is her father. Rafe comes and tells Gabi to go home. Eduardo tells Eve he wants to help her with Paige's funeral, but Eve doesn't want him to help her. Before the funeral began, Eduardo asked D.A. Justin Kiriakis how the case was going and if they had apprehended Chad DiMera, the main suspect. Justin, who had become close with Eve, showed anger towards Eduardo for not being around. Eduardo said he regrets it and wants to help bring Paige's killer to justice. At Paige's funeral, Eduardo tells Rafe he wants to help him find Paige's killer. Rafe refuses his help, but Eduardo is persistent. He calls in a camera crew and shows a photo of Chad offering a hundred thousand dollar reward for information that can help capture Chad. Rafe lashes out Eduardo, saying they don't know if Chad is built, and that it is on him if Chad is killed. Eve approaches Eduardo and thanks him for his devotion to finding Paige's killer. Justin tells Eduardo he agrees with the idea of offering a reward, but he need to run it by him. Eduardo tells Justin he thinks he is more interested in making a name for himself than finding Paige's killer. After mother encounter with Gabi, Rafe tells Gabi that Eduardo is their father. Gabi chooses to get to know Eduardo, and give Eduardo a chance to be a grandfather to Arianna. Eduardo and Kate also start to solidify a stronger bond, and Eduardo helps Eve out by hiring her to run a new music program at Salem U. Unfortunately, Eduardo's past caught up with him when his old employers showed and wanted him to kill someone for them, but Eduardo refused. John Black approached Eduardo with questions about Winter Thorne academy. At first Eduardo denied knowing anything, but later told John the truth. Winterthorne academy was a place where they trained assassins. Thanks to the information Eduardo, John locates his biological mother, Maude Robicheaux. Eduardo starts to make headway in his relationship with Rafe, but Kate breaks it off with Eduardo and starts seeing Deimos Kiriakis. Eduardo investigates Deimos, and learns he has a connection to Ilya Petrov, who brought John to Salem years ago. John is stunned because it was believe Petrov had been killed by Victor Kiriakis's men years ago. To make sure there families stay safe, John and Eduardo decide to take down the organization that made them assassins. Marlena and Arianna are kidnapped, and Rafe is furious when Eduardo tells him they were kidnapped because he used to be an assassin. Despite Eduardo's request, Rafe and fellow Salem PD officers Lani Price and J.J. Deveraux help Eduardo and Rafe try to rescue Marlena. A gun fight broke up between, and Eduardo took a bullet for Rafe. He was rushed into surgery, and was confronted by Dario for abandoning the family all those years ago. Eduardo only earned more ill will from his son when their mother had been kidnapped by the organization as a way to get to Eduardo. Eduardo got ready to leave town after both Rafe and Dario told him they would be better safer without him there, but Gabi caught him and convinced Eduardo to stay. Eduardo and Adriana eventually reconnected, but after receiving anonymous threats, and Gabi was attacked, Eduardo decided it would be safer for his family if he left town. Eduardo disguised himself as a guard during a prison transfer, and killed a random convict he believed was responsible for threatening his family, but his actions caused the van to crash and three previous Salem criminals--Xander Cook, Clyde Weston, and Orpheus--to escape and return to Salem. Eduardo came back to town to town, and was filled with remorse that had helped them escape. He confessed his guilt to both John and Kate, and also introduced himself to Andre DiMera. Eduardo saved Dario after he was injured in a bomb explosion set off by Orpheus. Dario was surprised by his father's kindness, and admitted he was behind the threats to get Eduardo to leave town. Eduardo forgave Dario, and father and son forged a new relationship, and went into business together. They created a company named GDR and went into business with Deimos Kiriakis. They used the Kiriakis shipments to smuggle in microchips that had date from a device called Orwell that they stole from the warehouse in China owned by the DiMera. Adrianna had left town, so Eduardo and Kate gave their relationship another shot. However, Eduardo broke up with Kate when he believed that she had stolen the laptop that had the Orwell data on it, since she also worked for DiMera Enterprises. Kate denied it, and was furious Eduardo would accuse her. Eduardo would come to learn that Deimos was the one who stole the Orwell from him. Dario hired a hitman to kill Deimos, but Nicole Walker, Dario's friend and Deimos' fiance, stabbed the hitman. Eduardo scolded Dario on his actions, and told him if anyone needed to be assassinated, he would handle it, so Dario didn't have blood on his hands. Deimos struck back against both families by having Dario beaten and Andre poisoned. Deimos also had Gabi and Andre's little brother, Chad DiMera, kidnapped. Deimos found Eduardo and Kate in Andre's hospital room. He told the three of them that the key to the Orwell had been stolen, and wanted them to get it to him in forty-eight hours or they will never see Chad and Gabi again. Eduardo and Andre agreed to work together to find the key, but they also decided to kidnap Sonny Kiriakis to ensure Deimos will give Chad and Gabi back unharmed. Eduardo's Intel had also discovered that Jennifer Horton had been on the docks and that a crate had been opened. They correctly guessed that Jennifer knew where the key was. Once Sonny was kidnapped, Eduardo and Andre arranged a meeting with Deimos, who refused to do a trade with them, and defended the that he stole the Orwell fair and square, especially since Eduardo stole it from Andre, who stole it from it's original creator. Jennifer was brought to the mansion where Eduardo and Andre attempted to get her to tell them where the key was. Drew Donovan turned up at the mansion and Andre recognized him as the creator of the Orwell, but Drew also revealed that he was the key. Deimos gave Drew the laptop that the Orwell was on, but Drew uploaded a virus that destroyed the Orwell data. Eduardo thought it was a bluff, and that wanted Drew just wanted to make another one. Roman showed up and brought the trio of men into custody, who all decided to keep quiet about their war. All of the hostages were rescued, and Eduardo and Dario revealed returned to business as usual. Kate was mad at Eduardo for kidnapping Sonny, and ended their relationship. Eduardo decided to help a distressed Chloe Lane track down Nicole Walker, who had kidnapped her daughter, Holly Jonas, that Chloe had legal custody of. Kate saw Eduardo with Chloe and warned him about her, and that she wasn't Holly's biological mother. Kate brought up her history with Vivian Alamain stealing her son, Philip Kiriakis, to make Eduardo realize she knew what it was like to have your child stolen from you. Eduardo said he was sorry Kate when through that, but maintained he felt he was doing the ring thing helping Chloe. As it turns out, Eduardo was helping Chloe to make Kate jealous, and it seemed to work when Kate kissed a patron at Eduardo's club. Eduardo confronted Kate about it and accused her of trying to make him jealous by kissing a random stranger in his club where she knew he would see it. Kate agreed to a dinner date with Eduardo. Eduardo spent sometime with Ari and Rafe before the date. He then got a call and had to run off. Eduardo was seen by Rafe and Hope about to make a business transaction. Irritated, Eduardo phoned the person he wasn't supposed to be meeting, and demanded to know why they weren't there. Rafe confronts Eduardo, and it is revealed that he is in possession of stolen treasury bonds. Eduardo asks if Rafe can forget about what he knows, but Rafe says he can't do that. Eduardo tells Rafe he has to do his job then, so Rafe reluctantly arrests Eduardo. Gabi landed out Eduardo for his illegal dealings and his broken promise that he would go straight. Dario blames himself, but Eduardo tells Dario that he is proud of him. As Eduardo is being led to lock up, he asks for a moment with his family. Eduardo tells his children that he loves them, and they echo the sentiment. Eduardo thanks them forgiving him one last chance as he is led away. Crimes Committed *Killed a number of people while working as an assassin *Stole microchips from a DiMera warehouse in China *Used the Kiriakis shipments to smuggle the stolen microchips into Salem *Conspired with Andre DiMera to kidnap Sonny Kiriakis (Feb 2017) *Arrested for possession of stolen treasury bonds (April 10, 2017) Maladies and Injuries *Shot when he took a bullet meant for Rafe Hernandez Gallery Eduardo Hernandez.jpg Eduardo & Andre contact Deimos.PNG Eduardo Andre confront Deimos.PNG Drew Eduardo Andre.PNG Drew Eduardo Andre Deimos.PNG Eve mad at Eduardo.JPG Eduardo & Kate.JPG Eduardo & Eve.JPG Eduardo & Dario.JPG Hernandez family.JPG Hernandez men.JPG Rafe arrests Eduardo.JPG Eduardo & Kate2.JPG John & Eduardo.JPG Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Hernandez Family Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Incarcerated Characters Category:Villains Category:Love Interests of Kate Roberts Category:Love Interests of Eve Donovan